


Big Brother's Little Whore

by wafflesmakebabies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brief Mentions of Group Sex, Cat Ears, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mild Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Sibling Incest, Tail Sex, Tails, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesmakebabies/pseuds/wafflesmakebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakeru is tired of Okami's constant sexual adventures. So he decided to...remedy the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He was leaving the house more often recently. It had gotten pretty out of hand. No one said anything about it. Mostly because the kid was old enough to know what was good and what was bad. Too much trust. Dad had gotten so used to the fact he wasn't around, he usually didn't bother greeting him when he _was_ around. No mother to scold him either.

Kakeru knew what he had been up to. And frankly, he didn't like it. He was messing with the wrong people. And it was pissing him off. He had to do something. He couldn't just let that brat do whatever he wanted.

It was Monday. Supposedly he was going to school, but he was probably going in a different direction today. Like every day. Kakeru stared after him as he nonchalantly heads over to his group of friends.

Dad headed off to work again.

Kakeru usually went to his job right after, but he had called off. The teen always came home right afterwards, he'd seen it. He'd come on back in with his friends. Well, not this time...

* * *

 

Okami sighed softly and heaved himself up, shoving away from the slumbering bodies to check the time. 9 o'clock. Time to go home.

Pulling his soft cock gently from a random hole, he ignored the lewd pop and crawled over naked men toward the bathroom. Grabbing the wash cloth with his name on it, he quickly washed up and pulled on his clothes, leaving the house soon after.

It was the same old thing. Get together. Go to someone's house. Fuck. And then leave. Not like anyone at his house cares. His father wasn't around, or his brother, and his mother...

Well...

She wasn't around either.

Bundling his coat up against the cold, he started the short walk to his house, thinking about nothing and everything, like he was prone to do.

Walking into the house, he sighed softly. "I'm home."

Kareru sat in his Father's chair, wearing a neat suit and tie. He usually wore that to work, but since he was staying, he had to make his dad believe he was heading off to the company as well. It was late and he was waiting for his brother to come home late, again.

Hearing him call out as if anyone was actually here, he surprised the younger by stepping into the hall. "And where have you been?"

Okami was startled but he hid it behind a blank mask. "Hey there. What are you doing here? I thought you went to work," he said, kicking off his shoes and setting his bag down by the door.

"I'm an adult; I shouldn't be questioned by a brat coming in past curfew. Where were you?" he repeated, arms crossed. His eyes following his actions before he looked up into Okami's eyes.

He frowned, his green eyes narrowing in anger. "Don't call me a brat. And it's not past my curfew. Its still 9:17. Curfews not till 9:30. And why do you want to know where I was?"

"Cuz, you smell like you've had someone mark you like territory, little brother." It was blunt and straightforward, but it had to be said one way or another. Ears twitched and tail swayed as he eyed the other's movements with clouded yellow eyes, his expression stoic. He planned on getting some answers from such a troublesome sibling.

He rolled his eyes heavenward, shoving past his brother and into the kitchen. "Don't worry about who's marking or not marking me. I'm 17 which legally makes it none of your damn business," he replied snappishly, grabbing a leftover fish cake and shoving it in his mouth.

With a short temper like Kakeru's, it was a pretty much dead-end choice to go and sass like that. Such an attitude made him want to grab his belt. But he wasn't a child anymore...the glance was quick but it soaked in Okami's figure and his movements up as he grabbed a bite to eat. Why did he have to look so...god, and that smell. Kakeru sharply inhaled as he shut his eyes and furrowed his brows. That fucking intoxicating smell.

He slowly reopened his eyes and narrowed them. "Don't be such a spoiled little bitch, alright? I do fucking worry, you are kinda my brother." He said sarcastically with as much venom as he could muster in his state.

Okami scoffed, grabbing another fishcake. "Oh, and today you decide to worry about me? Yeah right. You just don't want your whore of a brother to ruin your image," he mumbled, black tail swishing from side to side.

He quickly yanked on the younger's tail, "So you _are_ giving free fucks, huh?" He squeezed, knowing fully well that the tail was too sensitive to be handled so roughly. "You think this is cute? Go and fuck up a good thing because you feel like it?" He almost growled. "I'm not going to be covering you when dad finds out how much shit you're getting at school. How much of this is a game to you?"

He squeaked, body jerking hard as a shot of pain and pleasure ripped through his body. Reaching over, he yanked his tail away, scowling. "Quit it! And what's with this all of a sudden? It's not like you guys really care! And who the fuck said I was getting shit at school?"

"The principal did when he filed a report about you skipping class and getting caught fucking the janitor in the fucking boy's bathroom," he spat. "Trust me, kid; they got a thick file on your slutty ass." He was trying to yell and scold him just like his father never had time to do...but his vision is starting to blur. What is this...?

Okami gasped, outraged that his brother would even say that. "You don't have to be so rude! And besides, the janitor incident was months ago. Why are you so angry anyways? Jealous that your little brother gets more ass than you?" He was pissed off beyond belief and actually a little hurt too. He didn't think his brother would say those things to him.

"Ohahaha-" he laughed at his brother's lame comeback. "Please. I get plenty, I'm not jealous of anything," he explained. He crossed his arms and leaned over down to his brother's level. "Tell me then. If it was months ago. Why did the principal call me and complained about your little 'acts' again?" He only wanted his brother to change. He still sought for a good punishment...something to get him to behave.

He scoffed once more, leaning away from his brothers terrifying frame. Despite all of his bravado, he was extremely scared of his older sibling. "T-that's none of your business!" he replied, turning away.

Angered that the kid turned away from the conversation, before it was even settled, Kakeru grabbed the other's arm. It was yanked and the body connected was forced down onto the table as his brother leaned down and growled in his ear. "Oh? It's not?" He reached up his unoccupied hand and yanked his hair back. "Stop fucking messing with me, little brother. I'm determined to set your ass straight."

In the heat of the moment and closeness...the heat and the desperate breath, he pulled the boy's lobe with canines before letting the ear go, whispering. "That means doing better in school for starters."

He shuddered, eyes going wide as sharp teeth nipped at his ear. "H-hey! Cut that out!" He yelled, squirming to try and get free. His body however, seemed to have a mind of its own and he started to become erect.

He growled again as he held the boy down, tight against a hard body and the table. It was wrong, disgusting, frowned upon, but the way Okami's scent seem to flood his mind drove him out of it. He's been marked...

A tongue met skin and he tasted the younger.

Taken...

His breathing had changed, it was faster. It was loud against Okami's ear which flickered and twitched as he felt the male shudder.

Fucked...

"Don't get so prissy...I'm not doing anything you're not used to..."

Okami shuddered, eyes falling closed as instinct forced him to submit. "H-hey...quit it," he moaned, arching his neck unintentionally to give the male more room.

"Tell me you'll stop misbehaving...and I'll stop..." A hand slithered down, dragging against the boy as he cupped his clothed erection, rubbing it as the other hand clutched him tighter, pinning him. "...I'll stop doing this to you..."

He whined loudly, emerald eyes rolling closed as he bucked into the massaging hand. "H-holy fuck," he grunted, laying his head on the table.

"Please... just say so..." he squeezed slightly, his fingers twitching as he dipped fingertips inside the boy's jeans. "I...I don't want to...end up...fucking my younger brother..."

Always blunt. It was the way he was, he wanted to make love to Okami. It was like instinct.

Pure, animalistic, instinct.

The younger male hissed, clawing the table desperately as tears pooled in his eyes. "I wouldn't give you the fucking satisfaction," he spat.

Kakeru's eyes narrowed in a glare that could burn and his gold shrouded itself in lust.

"Is that right...?" Came a monotone reply, dark and angered. He flipped the brat onto his back, the table creaking under the weight as he leaned over, lips and hot breath ghosting over the younger's. "Maybe I shouldn't give you any fucking satisfaction either. How does that sound?"

His eyes widened and he flinched back. "Y-you can't do that! We're brothers!" He cried, actually starting to panic at this point. He didn't want to be fucked! It would ruin everything!

"I can," the other stated darkly. "And I will."

He bit Okami's lower lip and pulled slightly, letting it go again as his hands started to roam on their own. They were quick and to the point, just like the owner. Pants were gone and the underwear was pulled off soon after. Kakeru leaned in and gripped the boy's hips harshly, keeping him there as his tongue touched and dragged along his member.

He cried out, back arching off the wood as his hips bucked up toward the hot mouth. Instinctively, his hands grabbed the man's hair and pulled him closer, shuddering hard. "K-kakeru!"

"What is it...I'm busy..." he murmured before engulfing his dick whole, swallowing earnestly and working his dick with expertise. Surprising enough, seeing as he only had one girlfriend...

He screeched, jerking hard as his cock was enveloped by a hot, sucking heat. "K-ka-!" He called out, unable to finish his sentence due to the extreme pleasure.

Kakeru glanced up with a smoky, lusty glare. One that would swallow up anyone just like that. He tilted his head to work his tongue more freely against his flesh and he kept his stare.

"Well...don't look like you're enjoying it so much," he mumbled between licks.

Okami whined and went limp, hips bucking slowly up towards the wet heat. "H-holy fuck," he grunted, trying in vain to scoot away. "K-kakeru...

His mouth left Okami's cock with a lewd slurp. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he reached to unbutton his suit jacket, pulling it off his person as he gripped the younger with his own tail, wrapping it tight around him. "If you want this to stop, you know what you have to say."

He shuddered, a small mewl leaving his mouth as he gazed up at his older brother with lust filled eyes. But at the male's words, he stiffened and looked away, a hard anger in his eyes. "Why should I stop? I like sex. If the makes me a whore then so be it."

Patience wearing thin, he hiked the other's legs up with an irritated disposition. He loosened his tie as he freed his cock from his pants. The head rubbing hard against his brother's hole. "You're going to be my whore then," he stated. "I'll wear you out..." he closed in, golden meeting emerald eyes as he smirked. "That way, you will be satisfied enough to keep your ass away from anything else but your studies." He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his dick, pumping him quickly and yet, not fast enough.

His body jerked hard at the feeling of something pressing hard against his hole and he scrambled back, unable to go far because of the hand wrapped around his cock. Shivering, he glared and kicked out. "I'm not going to be your anything! We're brothers, isn't that bad enough?!"

"Only wrong if I have feelings for you," he explained. "An insatiable little slut needs to be kept in check." He leaned forward, hand on either side of Okami as his cock pressed and dug into a loosened entrance. "Just as I thought..." he sighed as he dipped his head down slightly. Sloppy seconds..."

It was bad.

Fucking his own brother, the head already forced inside. Kakeru couldn't believe it, but he didn't try to stop either.

He bristled, mouth open to let out a stream of profanities, but instead let out a shocked moan as the head of his brother's cock slid into his hole. He whimpered, eyes squeezing shut as his brother stretched him. He was definitely bigger than any of his fuck buddies, and tears slowly dripped down his cheek as pain radiated through his body. "S-stop! It hurts!"

"Stop?" Kakeru laughed breathlessly, "No...come on, kid, if that's what you really meant, you should've promised to stop being such a whore..." his cock slowly went deeper, spreading him wide as a wet squelch sound came from his insides.. "Ha...looks like you didn't get rid of all the evidence you little bitch..." Some of it leaked out, down his skin and onto Kakeru's balls. He shuddered as his muscles tightened. His head dipped and his forehead rested onto his chest. "Shh...Sweetie...shut up, it doesn't hurt that bad..." he ignored the cries and kept going.

He cried out, hands automatically reaching up to dig his claws in the male's arms as he buried his face in his chest, small sobs working their way out of his throat. But he couldn't say that his brother wasn't right. Behind all the pain, there was a distinct feeling of pleasure that slowly unfurled in his gut. "K-kakeru, please!"

"Please what..?" He huffed, settling himself to the hilt. He sighed and gripped onto the other's hips as he ground into him slowly.

A small, broken moan left his throat as his head flew back, heavy pants leaving his throat as his body jerked violently. "P-please don't do this...!"

His hips started to move slowly on their own, pulling and pushing his aching cock from the other's twitching hole. His cock only growing harder and pulsing more from his cries and pleas. Soon, the table was whining as well from the pressure it was under from the force of Kakeru fucking his whore of a younger brother.

Okami whined loudly, ears backing against his head as he pushed weakly at his brother's chest. He couldn't deny that it felt good, better than anyone he had been with so far, but still. It was ruining everything. "K-kakeru, please! I-I'll stop! I'll stop everything, I swear," he cried, tears spilling over and down his cheeks as he stared up at the male pleadingly.

One last harsh thrust and it all stopped, no more loud creaking from the table and no more sounds at all. The only thing heard was ragged breathing as Kakeru recomposed himself as best he could. "What was that?" He panted, glaring up at Okami.

He shivered, looking down, as his body curled into a submissive pose. "I-I'll stop. I promise. I-I won't do it anymore," he whispered, eyes shut tightly against his brothers harsh glare. "S-so please..."

He smiled slowly, almost in a sadistic way, "Was that so difficult?" He whispered. He yanked the boy down from the table and smothered his hard cock on his face. It smelled of musk and cum, the leftover semen from the last time. He started to stroke his own length in front of his brother's face as his tail wrapped tight around him to keep him from moving. "Don't want to catch you...doing it again..." he gasped. "I find out...and you'll regret it..."

He shuddered, a whine leaving his throat as the hard cock rubbed over his face. He felt so used and disgusted with himself, but he couldn't deny the thrill of arousal that ran through his body. Without even thinking, his tongue came out, rubbing roughly over the cock rubbing against his face.

His body tensed as the sudden tongue reached out to lick him. He looked at him and smirked. "Okami..." His cock pushed inside his mouth, holding his face as he started to fuck into it.

He groaned loudly, eyes rolling shut as he pressed his tongue against the cock in his mouth and rubbed harshly. His body was in overload now and he reached up to wrap his hands around the part that he couldn't fit in his mouth.

He groaned deeply in the back of his throat as the younger worked expertly on his throbbing length. Trying not to fuck so hard to actually hurt him, he pulled his hair back off his cock. A thin trail of saliva leaving the cock head as he had Okami look up at him.

"Your slut is showing, little brother..." he teased, smirking.

He snapped back to reality, looking down as he harshly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well it's not going to be showing again," he mumbled, curling his tail around his body as he stared at the tops of his brothers shoes. "I bet you're just fucking elated about that huh?"

His tail dipped the boy's head back to have him look at him. "In a way..." he whispered, pulling him back up to his feet. "Don't be so stubborn..."

He turned him back to the table and kissed the back of his neck lightly. His hands found hips again and he pushed back into his brother, enjoying the tightness once again. "And don't be a fucking smart ass."

He squealed loudly, clawing and banging against the table with his fists. "You said you would stop, you fucking liar," he shouted, trying frantically to will away the erection he was getting from the male's harsh thrusts. "G-get off me!"

"Oh for the love of fuck..." he shoved fingers into the others mouth, holding him tighter as his cock pounded him into the table. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He hissed hotly in his ear. His other hand found his tail and he began to tug and squeeze it gently. His own tail wrapping around his little brother's cock.

"You had this coming anyway, little brother..."

His cry was muffled by the fingers in his mouth as his claws caught and dug into the wood of the table. He jerked and shuddered when a smooth hand ran up and down his tail and he arched his spine into the touch, ashamed that he couldn't stop himself from doing it. A small, submissive whine left his throat as he fought not to completely lose himself.

He growled into his skin as the neko arched his back into his brother's loving touch.

"How is it, Okami?" He breathed, shallowly moving his fingers in his mouth as he did the same leisured pace as his fingers.

"Huh? More..?" His hand left his tail and clawed his nails into his ass. "Alright slut..." he murmured. He hitched his leg up on the table and really started to drill into him like some cheap whore. The table sounding like it was about to snap.

He bit down on the invading fingers gently, eyes rolling back as his hips started to move on their own, twisting and jerking as his mind started to cloud with pleasure. However when Kakeru changed positions, he screeched, eyes opening wide as a shock of pleasure went through his body. He went limp, whimpering loudly as he finally submitted fully to his brother.

He smiled more to himself than anything as he listened to his own brother enjoy his hole getting stretched and used by Kakeru's fat cock. He drove him almost nuts with the way he was moaning...and when he sunk his teeth down onto his skin lightly, it made him snap, cock driving as deep as it could in that one thrust.

However, his heart almost sank when he heard the front door open and his father's grumbling about forgetting the damn paperwork again...

The only luck was him hoping he didn't want something to eat too...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually a roleplay I did between me and a friend of mine, so don't be alarmed of some parts of the story are a little bit rickety. Just let me know where the mistakes are, and I'll do my best to come and fix them. Thanks!

Okami froze, a harsh moan caught in his throat as he listened to their father walk through the house. His eyes squeezed shut when he heard him walking toward the kitchen. He waited for the shocked gasp. The outraged cry. The yells of disgust. But no. Their father walked right by, upstairs to the bathroom, where they heard the shower cut on. He slowly relaxed, a relieved sigh leaving his throat. It was okay.

"Lucky." Kakeru smiled as he controlled his breathing as best he could. He glanced down and his smile remained as he saw his younger brother plastered to the table, sweat making his body shine, his blush crawling along his skin. 

"But I'm not done with you yet," he murmured as he picked his brother bridal and headed up the stairs as well, going right up to Okami's room next to the shower Dad had hopped into and closed the door carefully as he tossed the kid onto his unmade bed. Kakeru pulled off his jacket and peeled off his shirt that was already drenched in sweat, his chest was exposed to cool air and he reached for the hem of his pants.

Okami shuddered, scooting back against the headboard as he eyed his brother fearfully. "W-what are you going to do?" He asked, squeezing into the smallest possible ball he could. "I-I said I would stop. Why are you still doing this?!"

"I don't see why not," he replied as he climbed up onto the bed. "I've already come this far..." he leaned in to kiss Okami deeply for the first time, gently molding his gentle kiss along his lips.

"I'm already here...naked and on your bed..." he murmured. He took his quivering hand and placed it on his chest, down his abs, and around his cock. "Don't tell me you don't think about it. With the way you look at me..."

The younger brother shuddered, hand hesitantly curling around the throbbing cock and slowly stroking up and down. "I-I've thought about it," he whispered, watching his hand move. "I've thought about it lots of times. E-everywhere I go, everyone I'm with, I think of you. B-but I know it's wrong. Because we're brothers," he said, looking up into the man's yellow eyes with his own teary emerald ones. "I-I was afraid. A-and ashamed."

He smiled gently at the other, his smoky eyes glowing as he closed them to kiss him again. Breaking it, he pulled the younger close to his own body. "It's okay..." he whispered back. "I'm not much different..." He took his small body and pulled him more until he was sitting on his lap, cock throbbing against him. "I have a girlfriend...because I thought she would help me take my mind off you..." He gripped his flesh. "We're brothers... But I love you, Okami..." he finished quietly.

Letting out a small breath, Okami nodded and buried his face in his brother's neck, rocking his hips slowly. "I love you too, Kakeru," he murmured, licking a furry ear before biting down gently as his hands ran up and down the others body.

He flinched, ears twitching as he looked at the other neko. He almost couldn't help the smile crossing his face. Gripping tighter on Okami's flesh, he spread him wide as he started to enter into him again.

"No more sleeping around for you...stop making me possessive..." he murmured to his brother. His tail snuck up and wrapped around the small, throbbing cock gently.

He shuddered and moaned quietly, nodding as he pressed down on the hardness about to enter him. "I-I won't. I'll be good, I promise. S-so please..." he whispered, pulling back to stare down at his brother face. "Please take care of me."

The control he was trying his best to maintain was growing thinner and thinner. He held his brother close as he leaned back against the pillows and begins to thrust up into him, balls pressing against him when his cock bottomed out. It was so good; it almost made him moan out loud. But just as he felt comfortable enough to do so, he heard the shower head turn off. He almost forgot about their father.

So had Okami, judging by the way his body tensed up.

Kakeru held the other tighter, bringing his tail up his mouth. "Bite on it if you have to..." he panted. You've got to be quiet..."

Okami shook his head and leaned down, instead capturing his brother's lips, in a deep kiss as his hips moved back and forth roughly. A low purr escaped his throat and he shuddered, licking the male's bottom lip to beg desperately for entrance.

Eyes widened as he was kissed so intimately, he felt the other's tongue and wasn't asked twice. The older opened his mouth for him and took in his tongue, sucking on it gently as he kept thrusting. Bed squeaking softly with every movement but hopefully not enough to make too much noise.

The teen moaned softly and reached forward, digging his claws into the pale chest as his breath mingled with the older males. Getting and idea, he sat up. "Be quiet for me okay?" He whispered, head tilting back as he began to ride his brother roughly.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he threw his head back, one hand clutching a fistful of the sheets and the other shooting out to grip a small, slightly bony hip harshly. "O...Okami..." he breathed. He tried to tell him to slow down, but with the way his hole gripped him, he shuts up instead, biting his bottom lip as he sighed in pleasure.

The younger brother moaned softly at the affect he was having on the other, and reached up, biting down softly on the tip of his finger as he looked down with glazed eyes. "D-does it feel good, big brother?" He asked huskily, biting down harder on his knuckles as the male's cock suddenly rammed home and hit the spot deep inside him. "O-oh fuck...!"

"Fuck Okami-" he hissed, eyes looking up at him with the same lust. He groaned lowly as he dragged nails along the other's ass. "You little fucking whore.." he tilted back again as his cock head was being squeezed tighter as it nudged his brother's spot- "You sexy f-fuck.."

He giggled breathlessly and leaned down; placing the finger he was biting over his brothers lips gently. "Shhh. We gotta be quiet now," he whispered raggedly, rocking harder and faster.

His growl was low but he did his best to keep some composure. He was honestly amazed at how quiet his brother was- "Can't...help it..." he panted. You're...so sexy..."

He snapped his hips up, slamming his cock up and his balls slapped against him to prove how much it turned him on.

"Dunno...how much...I can take..."

He just barely caught a cry with his hand, claws digging deep into his brother's chest when he thrust up. "B-brother, please," he whispered, tail curling around his thigh. "S-slow down!"

He licked his lips as he held onto his arms-

He did his best to slow down...but he was still going pretty fast. It was so fucking amazing. His tail twitched and his ears flattened as he panted, flushed. "Kid..." he murmured. You're gonna fucking kill me..."

A harsh whine worked its way into his throat and he leaned down to kiss the male deeply so it wouldn't escape. He laid his hands down flat and rocked his hips harder, faster, and deeper. "K-kakeru," he whispered softly. "S'good."

He held him close, claws digging into his shoulders as he forced him onto his fat cock even harder than that- "G...gonna cum..." he moaned.

He flicked his tongue over the male's lips, still rocking roughly. "Please cum," he begged, staring pleadingly into lust filled yellow eyes. "I-I've always wanted you to fill me. S-so please...inside okay?"

He made a small sound, it was caught in his throat and his cock throbbed inside the neko. Before long his hot cum shot up into him, and because there was so much, it dribbled down and was leaked out, down his cock and onto the sheets. He held his brother there and breathed ragged into his ear. Desperate and somehow...relaxed. "Okami..."

He bit down hard on his hand, his body arching in a perfect crescent shape as he reached his own completion, body shuddering as thick, creamy ropes of cum spread across his chest and abdomen. "B-brother!"

He flinched by how much more he squeezed around his already sensitive cock. He shuddered and held him tighter. "Fuck..."

Okami whined softly and went limp, burying his face into his brother's neck and placing a small kiss there. "I-I love you, Kakeru."

"I love you too," he murmured, nuzzling affectionately, almost purring as his tail wrapped around his brother's. He rocked his body slowly into him and right then he did purr. His claws retracted and his eye slowed from its clouded lust.

"Think we made...too much noise...?"

He paused, one dark ear flicking up. He couldn't hear the shower anymore, but farther down, he could hear snores coming from the bedroom. Sighing in relief, he grinned. "I think we made just the right amount of noise."

He gave a breathy laugh and let his cock slip from his cum-filled hole. He sighed and held him still. Until finally he pulled the neko and set him onto the bed beside him. He leaned over the bed and tried to get his shirt and pants, but set himself back on the pillows..."Fuck it..." he sighed. "I'll leave...later..."

He purred softly and snuggled up to his brother's side, curling his tail around the man's waist. "So since I'm giving up my whore lifestyle, you know it's your responsibility to take care of me now right?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm well aware of that," he murmured, closing his eyes. "I'll take care of you, kid..."

A hand went up to caress his hair and cheek. His breathing calmed more and he looked at him with a smirk. "Hope you can keep up with me."

He grinned back widely and kissed him, moaning softly. Pulling back, he licked his lips and settled his head on his chest. "Don't worry. I think I can keep up with you just fine."

He reached down and wagged his returning arousal slightly. The head thumped against his lower stomach. "You sure?" He murmured.

He gave a smile as he kissed the top of his hair.

He laughed softly and crawled down the male's firm body, kissing where ever he could reach before settling between his thighs. "Oh I'm very sure," he purred, licking a rough stripe up and down.

TBC~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments to keep the fire alive!!


	3. Chapter 3

He flinched slightly at the sudden lick and laughed again. "You really want it? Wouldn't want you to give me the satisfaction..." he murmured, smiling.

Okami grinned widely and flicked his tongue across the male's balls. "Of course I would. I like giving my big brother satisfaction," he mumbled, blushing slightly even as his tongue went to work on the hard length.

The older male's breath hitched as the small teen worked his tongue all along his balls and up his throbbing dick. He gripped his hair tightly and almost grabbed his cat ears too in the process. "That's a good boy..."

He shuddered hard and moaned, leaning forward to suck down his cock inch by inch as his hands came up to play with the hanging balls softly.

His precum spilled slightly as he sucked. "Ah-! Ahhwoah-! Watch the fangs-!" he gasped even as he sat up on his elbows.

Okami nodded and pulled back, folding his lips over his teeth so that his fangs wouldn't be in the way and sucking harder, running his hands up and down the male's thighs, squeezing gently.

"Yeah...that's good..." Kakeru mumbled as he laid there and enjoyed the feeling of his brother sucking on his cock so earnestly. "Make your big brother cum... alright?" His leg trembled slightly but it was still fucking amazing.

He hummed softly and bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue roughly against the underside before pulling up for air. "F-feels good?" He asked softly, looking up.

"Yeah..." he said breathlessly. "Where'd you learn to do th..." he stopped himself before he finished such an obvious question.

Okami snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning low to catch one of the hanging balls in his mouth and sucking gently. His other hand reached out, stroking his brother's hard cock rapidly.

Kakeru flushed, embarrassed and bit his lip as he carressed him. His sac being sucked on while his cock was being stroked- he loved every moment of it. He didn't even want to close his eyes, he had to look at the sweet face of his younger sibling as he worked his cock and balls like a fucking pro.

Okami glanced up, a vivid blush stealing across his features. His brother was looking at him so heatedly. He felt dirty...but it was a good kind of dirty. For once. Pulling away from his balls with a lewd slurp, he took his cock back into his throat, purring loudly to send vibrations through the male's body.

"Shit..." he hissed under his breath. That split moment where he had looked up with such an innocent face, despite the obvious, made him almost cum right then. But after that, his only problem was when that tight throat had gripped his thick length, it was rope upon rope of cum. "Fu...fuck" he exhaled shakily.

He moaned loudly, eyes rolling back in pleasure as his brother's seed shot into his mouth. He pulled back only a little, swallowing quickly so that none would escape. After he was done, he kept sucking, not wanting to stop.

His sensitive cock shot more cum with every lick and it was starting to make Kakeru shudder. "O...Okami..." He gripped his hair tighter. His hips were jerking on its own, wanting to push the sensitve length down his throat some more.

He whined and took it as deep as he could, flicking his tongue rapidly over the length. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to savor the taste of his older sibling's cock for as long as he could.

Kakeru held onto the base of his cock and began to stroke firmly and slowly to milk out the rest of his cum into his brother's stomach. "Can't complain bout being hungry anymore.." he smirked.

he purred softly and finally pulled back, licking his lips to catch anything he might have missed. "Y-yeah..." he panted, eyes glazed over with lust and content. "Seems like I can't huh?"

"Haha...sorry, but nope," he slowly smeared the head of his cock along his lips. "You've had your fill, I'm sure." He reached over and grabbed his ass right below the base of his black tail, squeezing before smacking it harshly. "Now get yourself ready for me," he ordered flatly.

He yelped in shock, rubbing the sore spot and frowning. "What happened to being quiet? What if Dad wakes up?" He sulked, turning around and waving his abused ass in the male's face. "Besides, I'm already stretched enough for you."

"Oh please. you know once Dad's knocked out, not even the bells of Notre Dame can wake his ass up," he smiled, eyes lidded. The moment that ass was in front of his face, he smacked it again. Getting up behind him, he grinned as he leaned over his back. "So be as loud as you want, little brother."

He shuddered, body moving as if in a trance. He put his head down and raised his ass higher in the air, looking over his shoulder with heated eyes. "Then why don't you make me scream?" He challenged huskily.

"With pleasure," he promised, pressing the blunt head of his fat cock against him, only to be forced and pushed past into his tight ass. "Fuck the hell yes..." he hissed, grabbing two handfuls of his ass and grinding harshly into him before getting straight to that fucking his brother begged for. The bed banging hard and loud against the wall. THUMPTHUMPTHUMP- "How is it, kid? Good?" He growled.

The smaller male cried out, his eyes rolling back into his head as his hands reached back to hold onto his brother's wrists, keeping them held tightly to his skin. He hadn't been fucked like this before and it was quickly destroying his senses. "F-fuck! Harder! P-please!"

"Mmm baby scream just like that-!" he moaned out, hiking a leg up so that his cock could dig deeper still. His hanging balls slapping hard against his brother's flesh. It was lewd, perverted, but it was something that just made him keep going. "Grab the headb-board," He demanded, riding him harder and really beginning to fuck him into the mattress, abusing his prostate as it was smashed repeatedly.

A loud whine escaped his throat and he reached up, grabbing the headboard with one hand and keeping his other latched tightly to the male's wrist. He pushed back, meeting the thrusts halfway and opening the door to a whole new world of pleasure. "K-kakeru...fuck!"

His thrusts were uncontrolled and were just savagely pounding into him, cock head pushing through tight walls. "Okami-!" he panted, hands gripping tighter. The way he arched, that sexy body, completely flushed, and those whines. "Scream yourself hoarse-!"

He whimpered loudly, claws digging fiercely into the headboard as his head flew back. He couldn't control himself anymore. His mouth opened and mewls, screams, and moans escaped him that he didn't even try to stop. "F-fuck! Kakeru! K-haa-kareku please! M-nnh-more! Give me more!"

A sharp slap came down onto his ass and made it grow pink, hot from the pain/mixed pleasure as he kept fucking his hot ass for all it was worth.

"Listen to the way you're moaning my fucking name like some-nnngh wanton little cumslut-" he spat, digging his claws into his brother's hips and ass. "I bet D-Dad would love to see how-ah much his son is-mmnn enjoying his brother's cock...am I right?"

Another slap and he gripped him hard- "O-Okami-!"

He jerked hard, his body going limp as he submitted himself to the dominant being. However it still didn't stop him from rocking his hips harder and laughing breathlessly at his brothers words. "H-he'd probably a-nn-ask to j-join in," he panted heavily, purring loudly.

He chuckled as he held him still, his cock throbbing inside of his little brother. "O-oh god, haha-" he laughed, still grinding into him.

He groaned loudly and buried his face in the pillows, trying to move his hips in his brothers firm grip. "K-kakeru! L-let go!" He moaned, twisting desprately.

He actually listened to his brother and let go, settling on his knees as he straightened up. "Don't like the tease?" He asked, smiling slyly.

He groaned as the male resumed his thrusts. "N-not really. I'm more to the point," he mumbled, a line of drool sliding down his chin

"I can see that" he murmured as he held onto the boy's hip, his hand trailed down to grip his ass and then reaches around for his cock. Pumping it quickly, he starts to feel his own peak rising.

He groaned and reached forward to clutch the sheets tightly. "O-oh fuck! Kakeru, harder! Please I'm almost there!"

He leans forward and presses his chest flush against Okami's back, reaching forth to grab the bed post with one hand, hip with the other. His cock drills into him now, from gradually getting faster to being the hardest ride his little brother has probably ever gotten. His muscles gleaming with sweat, tightened as he began to cum.

He shuddered and gasped softly, part in relief and part in shock. After so many times, he still managed to flood his abused hole...

Okami opened his mouth and a soundless scream escaped him, cumming hard across the sheets as his claws ripped the rest to shreds. His body tightened further even as he felt his brother fill him up with his own cum, a subtle warmth that spread through his lower area. His body jerked once, twice, and he lost conciousness, eyes rolling back as he went completely limp.

Kakeru's cock slipped out of the warm hole, his cum spilling out and marking the sheets again.

'Dont think...he can sleep in this anymore' he thought, noting the shreds and cum puddles. He sighed as he slowly slumped ontop of Okami, body heavy, tired as he fell asleep beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is a role play. So if the timeskips don't make sense, I'm sorry. I tried very hard to make the words kinda flow together >.

Okami yawned hugely; eyes fluttering open and shut as sunlight streamed through the shutters. His body was sore. He rolled on his side, and yelped loudly when a body hit the floor. Peeking over the side of the bed, he slowly relaxed. "Kakeru! What are you still doing in my bedroom?" He demanded, showing his dark bangs out of his face roughly.

His body wasn't moved roughly so it was a fucking surprise when he fell hard to the floor. He looked up into emerald eyes with a 'what the shit' expression. "What the hell are you doing pushing me off like that?" He shot back, trying to get back up.

He rolled off the bed, landing on his feet smoothly and stretching with a loud purr of content, kneading the floor with his claws. "I didn't push you. I rolled over and you fell, scaring the shit out of me by the way. I guess you fell asleep on top of me," he mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah…" he sighed, dazed. "I guess...that did happen, huh?" He picked his clothes off the floor and suddenly noticed his cock standing straight up- Morning wood plus naked Okami didn't make this any easier. He pulled his boxers on and did his best to ignore it. He glanced up and the back down as he stood- "Wonder if dad woke up yet…"

He couldn't answer, finding himself more preoccupied with the tent in the male's boxers than what he was actually saying. Reaching forward, he tugged gently on the elastic, pulling the older male close as he licked his lips.

Without much thought, his cock only grew harder. He took the hand that teased him so. "Come on, have some self control, kid," he whispered, not following his words at all. He went to his closet and pulled a clean t-shirt and put it on. He looked over his brother and glanced him once over before smiling. "Get dressed, we'll have breakfast- and then I'll drive you to school, okay?"

He barely heard the words spoken to him, crawling over on all fours with emerald eyes gleaming. "Big brother," he whispered, licking his lips as he tugged the boxers down gently, "let me have some of your milk." Without waiting for an answer, he wrapped his lips around the head and began to suck gently.

His cock head began to dribble a lot of pre, making the length shine as his brother worked it along. Kakeru tried to protest but couldn't fight how good it felt to have him suck on him like that. Panting, he pulled the hem of his shirt slightly so he could see those lips when he's wrapped around him to the hilt.

Okami groaned softly as his mouth took the throbbing length steadily deeper, pressing his tongue softly against it and letting it swirl around the head on each upstroke. He tail flicked wildly and he purred, letting the vibrations run up and down his brother's spine.

He leaned against the wall letting his brother suck his cock- that wet feeling driving him nuts. And when he purred, he could feel it go straight through his aching cock. "O..Okami..." he murmured, running his fingers through dark hair. "You're doing so good…"

He nodded and took him deeper, opening his throat so that he would be able to slide the throbbing length deeper into his throat again before he pulled away. Looking up with faux innocent eyes, he pouted. "Are you going to give me my milk big brother?"

"Of course…" he smirked, his tongue going quickly over dry lips. "But first you gotta milk it out. I know how much you like it fresh..." he mumbled, wagging his thick cock in front of him.

He giggled softly and leaned forward once more, taking his cock into his throat once more even as his fingers reached back to press inside his hole with a muffled mewl of need.

He smiled at the way his brother had touched himself like that, his fingers tightening on the boy's hair. He pulled him onto his cock and exhaled shakily. "Mmnn..." he moaned and dipped his head back against the wall.

He grunted softly and began to move his fingers in time with the motion of his mouth, in and out rapidly as his hips pushed back. "Nn..."

Before much longer, he was already starting to get pretty close, he held onto his little brother's head and held him there, cock head settled at the back of his throat. He groaned and shuddered as his white cream splashed the inside of his brother's sweet little mouth. "Mmnn…Oh fuck yes…" he panted squeezing the base of his cock, pumping more of his hot cum down into Okami's stomach.

He moaned needily as his brother came, the hot coating of cum painting across his throat.

He trembled at how hard he came. Kakeru can hardly remember a good morning blowjob from anyone else. He looked down and started to touch and pet his younger brother, rubbing his cock along his cheek in his after bliss. "Full?" He murmured, his ears dipped slightly as his tail came up to soothe a touch everywhere else.

He nodded, flicking his tongue out to catch the remaining drops of cum as his fingers pulled from his ass with a wet squelch. "Oh yes. Very full."

He nodded at him and pulled him to his feet for a kiss. Holding him close, he reached around and pushed a finger into his hole, still sticky from the cum last night...his tail wrapping around both of their cocks in time with the finger fuck Kakeru was giving him. "I..." he whispered between kisses. "Need to work soon...Dad'll be up for his job as well." He dipped Okami's head back, trailing his tongue along his neck. "And you need to go to school. You promised."

He shivered, a weak moan slipping past his lips as his hands latched onto the older male's shoulders for support. "I-I'll go I promise," he moaned, tilting his head up for more of the hot kisses as he bucked his throbbing cock into the tight grip. "S-so please...!"

"Please…?" He smirked. "Please what, little brother?" His tail gripped tighter and started to stroke even faster, his fingers really stretching his hole. Fingertips rub hard against his little spot as he shoved them in and out of him. "Tell me…" he murmured in his ear, biting it softly.

He bit down on the male's shoulders to stifle his cries, hips bucking hard against the pleasure he was receiving. He almost screamed when the fingers hit his spot repeatedly but held it back, moaning softly instead. "M-make me cum," he breathed once he got his voice back. "Make me cum, big brother. Please."

Another breath passed and he caught his lips again, swallowing his brother's moans in a heated kiss. His middle finger and forefinger pressing insistently into him...soon the ring finger followed. His cock was being pressed flushed against Kakeru's. "Anything you say, baby..." he breathed against his lips as he took them onto his own.

He groaned loudly and pressed back on the insistent fingers, tail curling tightly around the older male's thighs as he responded to the kiss. He pressed his tongue against the male's bottom lip, begging desperately for entrance.

Ears flicked as his eager brother kept pressing so close to him. His body burned up with Okami's sluttish moans- it was starting to make him hard again. Breaking the kiss suddenly, he turned the boy around on his heels and shoved his fat cock up into him as his hand jerked Okami and his tail snaked its way into his mouth. "Will this make you cum?" He whispered huskily into his ear from behind.

He mewled loudly, biting down on the tail in his mouth to keep him quiet as his hips rocked back roughly. "Gah!" He could barely form a coherent sentence as his tail wrapped around his cock stroking quickly. As pleasurable as this was, he had school.

He bit his lobe as he pounded into him, sound of slapping flesh sounding the quiet room. His tail pushing deeper into his mouth as it pulled out and pushed again. "You feel so fucking good..." he hissed, licking down to his shoulder, biting down.

He grunted softly when semi-large fangs dug into his shoulders, claws digging into the hardwood floor and leaving gauges as he took the thrusts and gave his own back. "K-kakeru...cumming..." he moaned, his voice muffled drastically by the tail in his mouth.

His tail pulled right out of his mouth and wrapped around his cock, slick with his spit. Kakeru gripped both hips with claws and thrust into his sibling, pulling him hard onto his cock. "Cum then," he demanded flatly, a growl sounding towards the end.

He just barely held back his scream, body jerking repeatedly as he shot once, twice, several times across the floor, a shuddery moan leaving his throat instead. "K-kakeru!"

His harsh fucking had slowed and stopped suddenly as his cum spurt out again- though not as much as before, he felt like he emptied what he had left into his brother. He rested his forehead onto Okami's shoulder and grunted, shuddering as the liquid leaked and dripped onto the floor. His tail retracted and Kakeru kissed his neck softly.

He groaned softly and pushed himself up on weak arms, capturing his brother in a small, sweet kiss before wobbling to his feet. "M'gonna go get ready for school okay?" He mumbled, smiling gently as he grabbed some clothes and snuck across the hall, closing the door quietly over his father's (thankfully loud) snores.

He nodded as his brother spoke and enjoyed the last sweet kiss as he headed towards the bathroom- Kakeru climbed to his own feet and sweat dropped at the mess in Okami's room. It reeked of sex and there was cum pretty much everywhere. So much...he wondered if it really was only from the past few sessions. He shook his head and tucked his cock back into his boxers. Picking his clothes off the floor, he went off to his room. He cleaned up in the bathroom in his bedroom and went downstairs to make breakfast. His suit all clean and neat, hair only dripping slightly from the shower.

Okami sighed softly as he stepped under the hot spray of the shower. As much as he hated to wash his brothers scent from his body, he couldn't go to school reeking of sex and cum. Raising a leg, he washed out his insides, blushing violently as multiple streams of cum ran down his leg. So much... Shaking himself, he washed up quickly and tossed on his clothes, a black and red BFMV t-shirt, an MCR zip hoodie, and black skinny jeans with chains attached to the hip. Grabbing his bag from his room, he flounced downstairs, a true grin on his face for the first time in ages. "Yo! What's for breakfast?"

Kakeru almost stumbled with the frying pan in his hands. He glanced over at his loud little brother; a little surprised his voice is still functioning and gave a small smile. "Pancakes," he answered, setting the fresh batch of eggs onto a plate. "Eggs, sausage, fruit, and orange juice." He set the table and smiled at his brother. "Dad should be coming down soon- you've also got a test today, Okami," his tone was flat like normally but somehow gentler. "Do your best."

He furrowed his brows, remembering the test he had in algebra today. He plopped down with a loud huff and grabbed his plate. "How do you know I have a test today? And could you pass me the milk?"

He grabbed a gallon from the fridge and handed him a glass. "I thought by now you are aware that I know everything that goes on in your school," he smirked, sitting down opposite of him. "Down to the very last pop quiz..." he glanced up at him with a mean glare. "That you failed with a 60."

He flinched, gazing down at his plate with an ashamed expression. "I-I didn't study for it. I-I was out all night...with the guys," he mumbled, ducking his head down.

As he listened to his little lame excuse, he began eating breakfast. "That's no excuse, Okami," Kakeru said sternly. "I had friends back then too, I still did well in my academics." He looked back up at the cute face he was making...

He peeked up at his brother, a shamed blush crossing his face as he quickly looked away. "I was hanging out...with the OTHER guys..." he whispered, clenching his hands into tight fists on his lap.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. "What 'other' guys? Boys I haven't met?" He persisted.

"You KNOW what other guys!" He hissed in agitation, tail puffing up slightly. His eyes flashed angrily as he stared up at his brother.

In that moment, their father had come downstairs with a grumble. "Well no surprise you two are fighting this early," he yawned, straightening his tie. "Good morning."

As he settled down, he glanced across to Kakeru, "Do you work today?"

"Yes," he replied shortly. "

Oh. Well...do well," he took some toast and bit into it. "And…" he glanced at Okami. "You too, I guess."

The way their father had neglected them so much, plus the least Okami got rarely really cut into Kakeru. But, he showed no sign. "How's your fiancé?" Dad continued to make small talk, with the way Okami's face fell at the mere mention, he wished he'd shut up. "She's ok."

Okami flinched, eyes going dull at the mention of his brother's fiancé and his father's abrupt dismissal of him. Standing, he grabbed his plate and took it to the sink. "I'm going to leave early for school," he muttered, not even surprised when his dad didn't answer him and fighting back his tears like he had been doing for the past six years.

Kakeru glanced up and saw Okami rush out the door without much time to say 'goodbye' to him... He snapped a glare back at his father but repressed it. "I'll be heading to work as well," he said to his father before heading out himself. He saw his brother still outside the house, small sniffles and whimpers escaped him and Kakeru came close to him. "Okami…"

He shuddered, wiping his face with the sleeve of his hoodie as he heard his brother call out to him. "Yeah, what?" He mumbled hoarsely, looking slightly over his shoulder.

He rested a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek gently. "Don't cry..." he whispered in his ear. "He doesn't care for either of us…"

It was true. Okami was born of the woman their father loved. Kakeru was born into proper lineage; his mother's power got him and his father where they are today...

Okami was left aside. Dad couldn't look back onto his mistakes. And Kakeru wasn't of someone he loved. So in the end, he cared less for either son. "I'll drive you to school."

He sniffled, smiling up at his brother gratefully. "Y-yeah...I think I would like that," he mumbled, walking slowly over to the car.

He walked along side of him and opened the passenger door for him, "After you." After Okami had settled into the car, Kakeru went around to the driver's seat. He turned on the car and put it into drive, heading for his school.

He chuckled and watched his brother in amusement. "You know, if you keep this up, I'm going to start thinking you're a gentleman," he teased.

"Am I usually not as such?" he grinned, staring out at the road. "I feel like I can treat you much worse.." He pulled up along the school, set it in park.

He rolled his eyes, tears forgotten as he hopped out of the car. "I'll see you later okay, big brother?"

"Sure thing," he smiled. "Take care of yourself." He tugged the end of his sweater slightly- "And no more markings," he added. "I will find out."

He blushed and frowned, tail twitching. "Well then, I hope you're going to come find me after school before they ambush me," he muttered, looking to the side.

He looked at his brother a little strangely but then gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll take care of you" he had told him. "I'll come right after school." Kakeru wasn't going to be at work for much time anyway. Apparently, they were going to go ahead and send him to a school they had funded. He was going to talk to kids about his career. How boring...but at least, it should be over after that. He can go and pick up Okami.

* * *

 

Okami sighed as he walked toward his 5th period lunch. Honestly, food after only so little time to let breakfast digest? How rude. Grabbing his tray and paying, he made a beeline for the table in the farthest corner on the lunchroom, behind the large, fake tree. Hopefully no one would see him. He pulled his hoodie up and put his head down, picking at his food. "Yo, Okami!" He flinched, looking up at the two guys heading to his table. It was gonna be a long day...

* * *

 

Called in by his boss, Kakeru sighed and slammed all the paperwork onto his desk and headed for her office.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Oh. Have a seat," she said quietly, pointing to a chair but not looking up. "I have to speak with you on today's project."

"Is it cancelled?"

"Oh no, well...not exactly. The school we were sending you to didn't desire our funds, so we're sending you to a high school...over at Sakuya."

His eyes widened slightly as he realized it was Okami's school.

* * *

 

He grunted as he was shoved roughly against the wall, two muscular football players in front of him.

And angry.

"What the fuck do you mean, "You can't"?" One snarled, hands curling into tight fists.

Okami shrugged weakly. "I can't. I promised someone important I wouldn't."

The one holding him scoffed, smirking darkly. "Well its a good thing you have such a whorish body then isn't it?" He purred, roughly pinching the male's nipples.

Okami keened, body jerking as the small nub hardened immediately. "H-hey! Stop that!"

They both ignored him, taking advantage of his sensitive body until they had their fill.

"See you in class," the big one chuckled, ruffling his sweat soaked hair.

Okami grunted and heaved himself up, grabbing his things and stumbling to the bathroom. Good thing class had already started. And at least they had used lube. But he shuddered all the same. What would Kakeru say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if my attempt to make the words flow worked. I don't think it did, but I tried.


	5. Chapter 5

Without unnecessary delay, Kakeru gathered his presentation and hurried over to the school. If he was lucky, he might run into Okami and, if not, he'd still be right at the school when it was all over and done with. He was heading for class H204 and with the help of the staff there, he was escorted there no problem. He entered and seemed to have interrupted the teacher when he was giving a speech.

"I'm sorry I'm late, there were some slight changes."

"No need to worry, we're proud to have you here at Sakuya, you are, of course, vice president of the Everblue Co., so please..." he directed to the students. "Show Mr. Everblue your undivided attention."

Kakeru stood there, looking among the students and gave them his most sincere smile.

* * *

Okami sighed softly as he dabbed between his legs with a wet paper towel. Honestly, didn't people use condoms anymore? Groaning as a fresh line of splooge leaked down his leg, he grabbed more paper towels and wiped it up.

He was so damn pathetic.

He couldn't even keep one promise to his brother. His body was to damn sensitive for him to put up a fight. Sighing once more, he checked to see that the cum was all gone and pulled on his clothes just in time for the last period bell to ring.

Grabbing his bag, he ran to class, thankful the two guys weren't rough (although that's probably because he didn't put up much of a fight after they touched his nipples), and was the last one to skid into his classroom. Five minutes late, to be exact.

"Good morning Mrs. Ad-," he words stuck in his throat as he stared into golden eyes. "B-big brother?" He whispered weakly.

His speech was over for a while, and Kakeru was slightly disappointed to not see Okami in the first class he attended, but well...can he really be that lucky.

A woman named Mrs. Admire had stepped in after the previous teacher and greeted him respectfully. When he was going to continue the conversation, he noticed a dark-haired neko step in. The moment glowing green eyes met his, his heart almost stopped. The teacher quirked an eyebrow and then turned to see Okami.

"Oh. Okami. Well its a surprise to see you in class so late," she said sarcastically, turning to Kakeru. "This is vice president Kakeru Everblue of Everblue Corp. Have some respect, won't you?"

He flinched and looked down, letting his bangs cover his face to hide the hurt and anger he knew was showing. "He's my brother. I'll talk to him however I want," he muttered, glaring down at the floor.

His hand clenched tightly on his bag as he went to his seat, the last one in the back, near the window. Shit. This was bad...

Kakeru was confused and a little hurt to see his brother have such an expression. He was almost certain he'd have been happy to see him. But he supposed that the teacher wasn't helping much.

"Hello everybody. We have a special presentation today so be on your best behavior," she said loudly. Kakeru looked onto the students and then sadly at Okami. He began his presentation.

* * *

He was jittery for the entire class period. He could feel his brother throwing heated glances his way, and while it scared him to think of what would happen when Kakeru found out he had been marked AGAIN after promising he wouldn't, it also turned him on. He kept shifting in his seat and thinking about gross things to help him calm down. At one point he thought about his father naked, and was okay for the rest of class.

Then the bell rang.

He flinched, knowing that he had to get up, but he couldn't. He sat, frozen in his seat as he heard his brother's footsteps approaching him.

"Okami," he started as he sat down next to him. "Class is over." It was quite obvious with the students out and the teacher getting right bout ready to leave.

She had some things to do before hand though so she had left for certain errands. Kakeru leaned forward to give his brother a small kiss on the lips but stopped suddenly, eyes opening as he stared at Okami. "What the fuck is that."

It wasn't so much a question, as it was just an order. The class grew unbearably silent as he waited for his brother to come up with a good enough excuse for the strange smell crawling along his skin.

He flinched, hands trembling where they were clenched in his lap. He didn't want to tell him, but he didn't really have a choice. Still... "I...I..."

"I'm waiting, Okami" he said flatly. He stared at his brother seriously and waited for an answer.

He looked up; trembling as his scared emerald eyes met the older's male's gaze. "I-I couldn't stop them...m-my body's so sensitive...I-I didn't want to I swear! I didn't break our promise!"

God, it even sounded lame to his ears. He bit his bottom lip, looking down once more as his tail curled around his body.

When his response was finished, Kakeru only looked at him with an unreadable expression. When he was just about to say something, those same boys that had marked Okami earlier came into the room.

"Okami- hey what the hell are you doing making us wait like tha-" he quickly shut it when he noticed Kakeru. "Oh. What? Did Okami get in trouble?"

Kakeru didn't even move so much as smell the same stench on them as on Okami. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. Big trouble."

Okami shot up out of his seat, throwing a joking arm around the male and shoving him towards the door. "H-hey! Um, listen, I can't go with you guys. Detention and all that. Have to help Mr. Everblue because Mrs. Admire sucks. But, maybe when can hang sometimes in the distant future! The WAY distant future. Okay, Bye!"

He shoved the male out of the room and locked it, ignoring the male's protests. He had more important things to worry about.

Kakeru remained in the desk until finally he stood and looked over to Okami. "So..." he started. "Those your buddies, Okami?" He glared at him with dangerous golden eyes. Crossing his arms, he stalked over to his younger brother and loomed over him. "And don't lie to me."

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face in defeat. "Big brother, I TOLD you that I usually hang with the "guys" during lunch," he mumbled, shamed beyond belief. "I-I can't do anything to stop them. They're all bigger than me and they all know my hot spots. B-but I didn't break my promise! You have to believe me!"

He stared into his brother's eyes pleadingly.

His hand reached out and trailed it down his chest, lifting his shirt slightly, teasingly.

"You've got fight in you, Okami," he said darkly. "And the fact that you didn't even try after they go about all your fucking sweet spots, still makes me think your slut hasn't left you."

He grabbed his arm and tossed him onto the teacher's desk. Locking the door, he went over and pulled on his hoodie strings. "What pisses me off is that I wasn't much help either."

His eyes widened when he was thrown against the table, and even more when he locked the door. "Y-you're not serious?! We went at it all night! M-my body's just really sensitive, please believe me!"

"Is it now?" He rand a hand up under his shirt and tweaked a nipple, teeth indentions felt with his fingertips. "I believe you there." He tugged his pants past his ass, letting it settle on the coolness of the table. "All night, and a good chunk of the morning," he smirked. "How bout the afternoon?" He stood up, wrapping the kid's legs around him as he loosened his tie and slipped it off, his jacket following. He neared his face and kissed him deeply. "I fucking hate that smell..." he growled, pulling his shirt up over his chest to bite at a nipple. "Fucking hate it…"

He mewled loudly, hands instinctively reaching up to clutch the man's hair. "F-fuck! K-kakeru...I'm sorry..." Before he could stop himself, a tear fell down his face. Then another, then another, until his was sobbing harshly, holding the male's head to his chest. "I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

He glanced up at him and licked his cheek, tear-stained and wet. He kissed him then. "Prove to me that you. I'll see if you're sincere." Kakeru pulled away from the boy and sat down at the teacher's chair, watching the neko. "Prove it to me, and I'll believe you."

He slid to his knees on the floor, wiping his face roughly with the backs of his hand as he nodded. Reaching forward, he undid his pants, a small hiccup escaping him every now and then. When he finally got to the boxer's, he pulled his limp cock out and swallowed it whole, sucking harshly.

He stared down at him with a bored expression, his cock pulsing slightly at the way his sweet little brother sucked. He leaned onto his hand and continued to watch him. "Use your tongue more," he ordered, his mask unmoving. His legs were opened wide and his ears pointed and twitched every so often.

He glanced up with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. "Yes, sir," he mumbled and did as directed, swirling his tongue around the head a few times and taking him deeper, enjoying the way it twitched and grew in his mouth. Okami moaned softly and bobbed his head, taking it an inch deeper every time until he was deep throating him completely and curling his tongue around the shaft.

He reached out and ran slender fingers along his silky hair. He sighed pleasantly for a moment and smiled softly down at him. "Good boy," he smirked. He took his cheek off his hand. "I'm really..." he gripped a handful of his hair and forced him to look up. "I'm starting to believe you."

He mewed softly in disappointment when he was pulled off of his treat, but gazed up with hopeful eyes. "Y-you mean it?"

"Of course," he murmured, letting go of his hair. "Now strip." He glared at him and expected his show. His brother still had all his clothes. He had to fix that.

He nodded and unzipped his hoodie, letting it drop down his arms before reaching for the hem of his shirt. Glancing up, he slowly slid it up his body, showing off his lithe frame, before pulling it over his head and dropping it next to him. "Is this good enough?" He teased softly, eyes glinting in the light.

"No," he replied, "All of it. I don't want to see a stitch on you."

He nodded and lifted his foot, taking off one shoe, them the other and tossing them to the side. Then he kicked off his skiny jeans, taking his socks along with them, and his boxers too. He finally stood there, naked and blushing vividly, waiting for more instructions.

He followed his movements with his eyes, sitting there with his rock hard cock. He stroked himself lazily, licking his lips as his eyes feasted upon his nude body. He looked into his eyes and stared lustily at him.

He shuddered, crossing his arms behind his back and letting his brother get a good look. "A-am I good enough?" He asked, suddenly insecure.

"In this situation, barely," he answered. He spread his legs wider and grabbed the base of his cock, waving it. "I've got something for your efforts, Okami."

He took a step back, eyes wide in shock and hurt. "I-I'm not good enough?" He whispered, tears flooding his eyes as he sank to the floor. "B-but you said...you said you love me..."

"I do. Which is why I'm pissed off with you covered in someone else's mark. You can wash it off all you want. I can smell it." He narrowed his eyes. "Now get over here."

He flinched, crawling over and settling between the older male's spread legs, head still hanging down in shame. "Yes?"

He placed a gentle hand on his head, petting him softly as he looked onto him. He tilted his head and brought up his chin. "I love you, Okami..." he murmured. "I'm going to mark you mine once more..." He held his ear and scratched softly. "But I need you to do that on you own." He touched his cheek and smiled again.

He purred softly, nuzzling the man's hand as the rest of his tears dried on his cheeks. Staring up at him, he frowned. "Do what on my own, Big Brother?"

He pointed to his aching cock and stroked it a couple times before pulling the neko to his feet.

"I need you to decide what to do with this cock," he explained. "But I won't help, just help yourself. A cock is all that turns you on right? You don't need any gentle touched from me, little brother."

He frowned, placing his hands on the male's chest and sitting in his lap. "B-but I like when you touch me," he whispered, blushing. "S-so why...?"

He looked at him with dark eyes, "You've been touched enough, Okami." He leaned back and nudged his cock against him. "If you need this to satisfy yourself, go ahead."

His eyes narrowed and he reached down, wrapping a tight hand around his brother's length as he settled over his hips. Glaring up with defiant eyes, he sat down harshly, clenching all of his muscles.

He gripped the arm on the chair and grit his teeth. He glared back as his fingers twitched. Biting his lip, he let the boy do as he pleased, letting his cock settle inside of him balls deep. "Well...that went in easy" he smirked evilly at his little brother. "Wonder why."

He growled low in his throat, emerald green eyes narrowed in hurt and anger and placed his hands on his strong chest. "You're such a fucking asshole," he muttered, shielding his face with his hair as his hips began to move roughly, clenching repeatedly.

Kakeru reached up and started undoing his own shirt, button by button until it hung open. His bare chest showing. "And I'm fucking your asshole. I think you've got it right."

He shuddered and tilted his head back, squirming in the male's lap as he ignored his brother and let himself be consumed by the pleasure. "Aah...!"

His tail wrapped around his little brother, squeezing him slightly as he started to writhe on his pulsing length. "Feel good?" He whispered.

His eyes snapped open and he glared, digging his claws into the males pecs with a loud growl. "Shut up. A cock is a that turns me on. I don't need your petty commentary." He rocked his hips harder, gripping the arms of the chair tightly to give him more levrage as he clenched tightly around the hot length.

He hissed at the pained pleasure his claws did when they tightened on his chest- he smirked wider and let himself be a little more comfortable. The chair was starting to squeak and shake a little with Okami's movements, but Kakeru did his best to hold on. His cock growing thicker inside of him and pulsing as it leaked pre- the stuff lubing him up so slick, the lewd sounds filled the entire classroom.

He groaned and placed his hands on the male's abdomen, arching his spine so that he could move easier, raising and lowering his hips roughly as a full body shudder went through him. "Aah..! Nn! Hah...hah...ah!"

"F-fuck..." he growled, his body being shaken by his little brother. He licked his lips as he glanced down, his fat cock pushing in and out of his small hole. He glared back up and pulled the body off of him, "Turn around, I don't wanna see your face." Turning him around on his lap and bending him forward.

He pulled the small body back onto his cock and marveled at the smooth back before he sat back once more.

He grumbled at the change and flattened his feet on the floor, arching his spine and tilting his head back as he actually began to bounce rapidly on the erect cock, his hole clenching and unclenching in total bliss. "Aah fuck!" He squeezed his eyes shirt, bouncing harder.

A harsh slap came down on Okami's ass. Making the skin red and hot. He smirked as he then sighed pleasantly. His cock was being squeezed hard and good and he fucking loved that. The smell was started to fade but just slightly. He looked down at his fuck hungry sibling and smiled. He's got time. He tilted his head to get a better view of that tight ass bouncing on his throbbing dick.

He groaned loudly, reaching forward to grip the edges of the desk tightly as he bounced faster. "F-fucking shit!" He groaned and tilted his head forward, shoving his hips back repeatedly, tail flicking wildly.

His hips jerked and he stood up off the damn chair and slammed his palms onto the desk, fucking him from behind. He let his brother's sensitive nipples press against the cool wood as he thrust his cock into him.

He cried out, wrapping his tail around the male's thigh in an effort to keep himself grounded as he pounded him. "Aah fuck! K-kakeru! Y-you sa-aid you would l-let me do it!" He groaned, pushing back hard and fast, in time with the harsh thrusts. He clenched harder, whimpering.

"Does it matter? You're getting fucked aren't you? You have a stiff cock up your ass," he reached and grabbed Okami's throat as he cupped his chin, pulling him back more against his heated body. "And good god knows that you're loving it, so just shut the fuck up and be happy with what I...give...you" he moaned the last ones out when he rested his forehead on the younger's back. "If that's all you want...that's what I'll give you.."

He chocked on his laughter, still thrusting his hips ever as tears ran down his cheeks. "Why should I care? I'm nothing but a dirty slut anyways." His orgasm hit him like a semi and he screamed, eyes rolling back as his seed shot across the desk.

When Okami's hole tightened even more around his cock, it drove him nearly mad. He pulled his member out of him and began stroking himself. He came on his brother's ass and back, it was a lot and his body shuddered. The smell was gone...his ears twitched and his tail curled up to smear the juices along his brother's skin in lazy circles.

He shuddered and moaned softly, peeking over his shoulder at his brother's satisfied face. Turning away, he wiped his face and stood on wobbly legs. "I hope that you're happy now," he said in a dead voice, grabbing his things and walking to the bathroom. He locked it for good measure, thankful that the school had locks on the bathroom doors, for whatever reason.s

He looked at him, eyes following as he left for a bathroom. He pulled his clothes back on and was thankful nobody came as he was changing. He didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone right now. His brother was upset with him, but he couldn't help acting that way. No matter how much he loved his brother, he'd always feel like he couldn't protect him. At the corner of his eye, he forgotten cell phone gleamed with an incoming call. He took it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kakeru, sweetie, where are you? I've been calling to see if you were still going to have dinner...you promised you would."

"Ah...yeah, no.s..I haven't forgotten...I was just," he glanced over at a closed door. "Taking my brother home from school."

After all that, she had hung up. Kakeru looked down at his phone and tucked it back in his pocket. He saw his brother's backpack and picked it up, leaving the classroom with the oozing cum still dripping from the table...


	6. Chapter 6

Okami sighed and stood up straight, cracking his neck. Fuck it. If his brother wanted to treat him like a whore, he would act like a whore.

He quickly wiped up and got dressed, ignoring the sting in his ass and unlocked the door only to come face to face with the man he was thinking about. Sneering, he snatched his bag from Kakeru's hands. "Thanks," he muttered darkly, grabbing his cell phone and flipping it open as he shoved past him.

He sent out a text to one of his actual friends, asking if they wanted to hang out before turning back. "I'm spending the night at Takuto's."

Takuto was one of his oldest friends. They hand known each other since biblical times and had never separated. "Do you think you could drive me there?"

He wasn't surprised to be shoved like that with such a dark expression. Kakeru expected it when the younger swiped the bag from him. His eyes went downcast and he sighed. "Welcome."

He glanced over at the little question his brother had brought up and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yeah, I have to go see Mika anyway. I'll drop you off on our way there," he explained plainly as they got to the car.

His mood darkened further and he laid his head on the window, staring at nothing. He hadn't been in this foul a mood since the last time he had seen his mother. When she had screamed that he was a sinner and sent him to live with his father.

Shrugging away the dark thoughts, he sighed softly and closed his eyes, wondering if Takuto could help him.

They shortly arrived at Takuto's house. Kakeru didn't say much the entire trip over, just 'when do you want me to pick you up' and 'do you need anything from the house'. Pulling up, he looked over at Okami briefly and then back at the road. "Have fun" he murmured.

He nodded, stepping out of the car. As soon as he did, a reddish brown ball of hyper activity tackled him to the floor. "OKAMI!"

He almost had a heart attack, but laughed loudly anyway.

"Takuto! You crazy bastard, get off me!"

Takuto grinned, his red tail waving in the air and bright, grass green eyes sparkling. "Whatever, you know you love me," He teased, nuzzling the small male's cheek with a loud purr, before looking at the car. "Hi Kakeru!" he chirped, sitting on Okami, who groaned dramatically. "What's up?"

Its been a while since he had last seen Takuto, so he was a bit surprised to see such an energetic neko tackling his little brother. He smiled at him and waved slightly.

"Hey," he shook his head. "Nothing much, wow...you've grown-" he noted, "Haven't seen you much since you were a kitten."

Takuto grinned, puffing out his chest. "Yep! I had like four growth spurts since the last time you saw me."

He cried out in shock when Okami bucked hard, literally tossing him over his head and onto the grass before making a quick escape into the house.

"Come back here! That's dick and you know it," he yelled, scrambling up and into the house and closing the door. A few seconds later, there was a loud crash followed by angry yelling and twin shouts of sorry.

He flinched at the loud crash and smiled nervously. 'He really is just a kid...'

That short laughter ended quickly and sadly as he looked back onto the wheel… '

What the hell am I doing with the kid...' His ears twitched and he narrowed his eyes. 'I shouldn't...be with my brother...he should be with kids his own age...' and not the same blood would be a plus. He sighed and put the car in drive. If he didn't hurry to that damned restaurant, Mika was going to have kittens.

* * *

Okami sighed as he fell on his friends bed, then huffed as said friends sat on him. "Tak, I'm so confused," he mumbled, burying his face in the pillows.

"What's the matter?"

"I had sex with Kakeru," he said bluntly. Takuto had heard worse things from him. This wasn't nearly as bad.

Takuto blinked, a little taken aback, but fell into stride. "Okay...so what's wrong with that? Dude you're brother is fucking hot."

"I knowwww," he groaned, rolling both of their bodies so that the older male was spooning him from behind. "But...it's wrong you know? i mean, we're brother's."

Takuto snorted loudly, wrapping his arms around the male's waist. "So? Like half the fanfics you read have incest in them. Really, you should have seen this coming," he stated, only to yelp as Okami hit him in the face with a stray pillow.

* * *

It was a few minutes past that he finally reached the little formal restaurant that sparkled like a little golden ring. He straightened up his tie as much as he could and fixed his hair as he walked inside. Reservations and all that saved Kakeru a seat next to awaiting Mika. And of course, her bloody parents. He exhaled slowly and went up to them with a perfect smile.

"Hello, sorry to have you wait for so long," he said. "But I'm glad to see you tonight."

His fiancé, Mika, smiled excited and practically pulled him into the seat next to her. This is was going to be a long night.

After a good, plain, long conversation, Kakeru had finished his plate and was calling for a check to end the evening.

He froze when he heard Mika speak up about something that he honestly has not heard of.

"We're heading for France in the spring!"

Kakeru's eyes widened as he looked at the happy table. "What?"

Mika looked at him and giggled, "Don't be so surprised, you'll be getting a promotion soon, and they'll be sending you to a new building for your own corporation-"

"But...I have one here...in New York," he tried.

"What? But that place is so flimsy. You'll do much better there," she sqeaked. "Oh honey, I'm so proud of you-"

Who arranged this...

* * *

Both boys were laughing hysterically, watching 21&Over, which they had wanted to see in theaters and couldn't, but were lucky enough to find on Netflix.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, kay?" Okami said, popping up.

"Do you want anything?" Takuto snorted, grapping a handful of popcorn and shoving it into his mouth rather crudely. "What are you going to bring me, a cup of pee?"

"Maybe I'll bring you a cup of cum."

"That would be an awesome band name. Cup o' Cum."

"You're disgusting."

"I'm a realest."

Okami rolled his eyes and stepped out, walking down the hall to the bathroom and locking the door. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.

* * *

He was about to argue with his fiancé's little arrangements but was silenced when he heard his phone ring once and fell into vibrate. He laid his fist on the table and the next moment went ahead and excused himself. The family nodded and went about to leave for the evening and Mika was giving her farewells as Kakeru slipped into an unoccupied hallway and answered his cell.

"Hello?" He answered in a business-like tone. "This is Kakeru Everblue-"

"What no warm, loving hello for your dear brother?" he asked, leaning against the wall. "I was calling to ask you if you could bring me my pjs and some stuff to wash up with," he continued without waiting for an answer, undoing his pants one handed, since he actually did need to pee.

"Right now?" He murmured. "I'm busy, Okami- Mm...look, let me just get Mika home and then I'll get you your stuff, okay?"

His eye twitched when he heard a distinct sound that can only come from you private time in the bathroom. "And don't call me when you're taking a piss. Have some tact, why don't ya." He sighed and looked over at Mika, standing at the end of the hall with her very slim dress, heels, and smile that must have marched its way through life to get her here. It was kind of scary.

He rolled his eyes and continued his business, finishing somewhat quietly.

"Oh please. We took baths together when we we're little. A little bathroom time over the phone isn't going to kill you. And I didn't mean right now. i meant later on tonight. Its a weekend, so me and Tak are gonna be up late anyways. I'll open the door for you."

"When we were 'little'" Kakeru reasoned as he sighed again. "Alright, I'll get your stuff together, see you soon,"

He was gonna answer, but yelped instead as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. "Takuto!"

"Who ya talkin' to?"

"None of your business!"

"its so my business! Who talks to someone in the bathroom?"

"Get out!"

"Give me the phone!" "

Qu- Don't touch me there you perv!"

"Gimme the phone and I'll stop!"

"Tak-AHAH!"

Kakeru blinked a few times at the sudden yelp and narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to say something but instead having Mika come up beside him and mouth the words 'Who are you talking to?'

"Okami..." he replied awkwardly, listening to the other end of the line.

"Call him back later, I wanna go home and spend time with you-" she complained.

He was struggling for all he was worth, gritting his teeth against the moans threatening to escape his throat as swift hands slid up his shirt. "D-dammit Takuto!"

Said male laughed loudly and pinched Okami's nipples, causing him to cry out in shock and drop the phone. "C'mon, who are you talking to? I bet they would LOVE to hear you moan. Unless they have already."

He burst into giggles and small moans as the hands tickled and teased him. "T-ta-AH-kuto! Q-hahaha-quit it! Y-you ba-a-astard!"

"Were you saying something? I can't hear you over the sound of me winning," He teased, gripping the male's hips and lifting him in the air, causing him to squeal.

'Ive heard enough' He hung up the phone with distaste and glared at it.

"What's wrong, Kakeru?" She asked sweetly.

"Its nothing," he glanced over at her and forced the last smile for the night. "I'll take you home."

Okami groaned loudly in irritation, smacking the back of Takuto head and causing him to yelp. "You IDIOT! That was my BROTHER," he hissed, tail flicking angrily and claws flexing.

The red haired male at least had the nerve to look embarrassed. "Sorry about that..."

Okami sighed, picking up his phone and smacking the other's chest lightly. "C'mon. Let's go finish the movie."

* * *

Mika held tightly onto Kakeru's arm as they left the restruant. He just couldn't believe how bad it sounded over the phone, what exactly was he doing...

Well whatever it was, it wasn't his concern. He drove her home and he was certain to just pick up the stuff from home, drop it off with Okami and then just get the hell out of there.

He's had a long night and he didn't want to be up anymore...he'd rather just sleep it off and think about it in the morning when he really has to. When they arrived however, Mika wasn't having any plans on letting him go home tonight. She leaned over slowly and began to get very affectionate.

He looked at her and blinked- "I...I can't stay, Mika- I have to get some stuff for my brother-"

"I have needs too, Kakeru..."

Mika was looking at him with glassy eyes and a flushed little smile. Her hands wandered on their own, touching slowly and as intimately as possible.

"I...I gotta go, Mika..."

Of course, since the woman is his fiancé, he has slept with her- but everytime he glanced her over, brown eyes became emerald...blonde hair became dark and luscious.

He didn't want Mika...

He just wasn't excited. Now that he had finally gotten his hands and had gotten a taste of what he actually wanted, he wanted him more than anyone else.

Her tits pressed up against him, and he didn't flinch. Instead, he sat her back into the passenger seat.

"Listen- been a long day, and I just want to get the brat his stuff so I can finish up my work and...just-" he gestured with his hands as he exhaled, tired. "So I can just fall asleep."

Their was a long silence and Mika only narrowed her eyes as she glared at him-

"We're going to be married in a few days, Kakeru," she reminded him. "We haven't done anything in...a week or so..."

Kakeru averted his eyes and laid them downcast at his lap as he remembered that that was the time he was seeing Okami differently...

"I know, and...and I'm sorry, I've just got a lot to think about," Kakeru said slowly.

Mika's glare burned even more, she finally straddled him and tried desperately to convince him. "Then let me relieve you-" she murmured as she reached down to unbutton his shirt.

* * *

Okami was slowly starting to become irritated. It was late and his brother still wasn't here.

Takuto, sensing his friends slowly building ire, grinned widely and shoved his face into the male's personal space. "Okami. Let me suck you off."

Okami rolled his eyes and settled back. "Wow. That's a question you haven't asked me in months."

He shrugged, red tail flicking slowly back and forth. "Yeah, well you didn't seem like you needed for a while. Usually I only did it when you needed relief, remember?"

He laughed softly and tilted his head back. "Is it that obvious I'm stressed?"

Takuto grinned, knowing he won as he slid between spread legs and undoing his pants. "Just imagine that I'm Kakeru alright?"

Okami jerked and slapped a hand over his mouth as his hand tangled despretely in red hair. He looked down, shuddering when his eyes met slightly darkened blue ones. "Nngh!"

Takuto pulled away with a loud slurp, running his tongue and lips over the weeping length as he grinned. "You seem like you're enjoying yourself."

Okami whined and tugged him back up, forcing his mouth onto his cock and thrusting roughly. He knew the other could take it, since it wasn't their first time together. "T-taku-t-tooooo..."

* * *

She had just gotten half-way through unbuttoning before he pushed her away- she was shocked to say the least and he held his shirt closed, breathing deeply.

"...Kakeru?"

"Good night," he whispered as he opened the door for her to leave through his side (since she was straddling him). She had looked at him with a confused look on her face as she then replaced it with hurt and climbed out. He watched her go into her apartment and he drove away without looking back.

While doing so, he covered his mouth and wiped the lipstick from his skin.

That's it... 'I don't love her..'

He rushed to grab Okami's things and climbed back into his car. He knew he was torturing himself by looking at his face again, but he was being counted on...

All he could think about was getting him his stuff.

Takuto's house was closing in as he drove and he finally put it in park in front of the house. Getting out, he grabbed Okami's things for the night and went up to the door to knock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did the story flow? I don't think it did. Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming threesome. You have been warned.

Okami jerked harshly when he heard a knocking on the door downstairs. It seemed to echo loudly in the quiet house and he tugged urgently at Takuto's hair. "F-fuck! Takuto, my brothers here!"

Takuto pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he eyed the male's flushed, panting body. "Go to the bathroom and fix yourself up," he commanded. "I'll handle your brother."

Okami nodded and got up, quickly running to the bathroom and locking the door as he turned the shower on. Takuto took the stairs two at a time and opened the door with a bright grin. "What's up luscious? Miss me already?"

His eyes widened slightly at the neko with a bright expression. He settled for a smile and ran a hand through his hair. "Just...dropping this off for Okami," he said quietly, presenting said bag filled with the stuff he needed for the night. "If he's already asleep, I'll just go ahead and drop this off with you..."

He knew he was just talking too much for what was suitable in the situation he was in and how he wanted to handle it. However, he just couldn't help himself. He actually wanted to see his little brother. Maybe even...

Definitely apologize for the way he was acting...his suit jacket was long gone and his shirt was halfway open as Mika had left it without Kakeru worrying much about fixing it, he was a mess.

"Is..." he tried to find his words. "Is he still awake? He does tend to...fall asleep sooner than he says...sometimes..."

Takuto eyed the male, a little taken aback that someone who was usually so dignified looked like he had been thoroughly ravished. "U-uh yeah...he's in the shower. Why don't you come in?" He asked, stepping to the side.

"Thanks" he murmured as he walked past the younger neko, his ears twitching and tail wrapping itself slightly around his own waist. "I uhm...won't be here long," he said quietly, as if convincing himself. "Just...wanted to say goodnight...I guess." He finished lamely.

He settled himself on the couch and exhaled a huge sigh of relief as his ears caught the sound of the showerhead running. His eyes opening slightly as he then glanced over at Takuto. There was silence for a little while before he spoke up.

"I'm sorry...if I interrupted you guys in any way-" he sat up and laughed nervously, ruffling his hair. "I...I'm sure you don't want some boring adult ruining your fun..."

Takuto laughed a little awkwardly, scratching his cheek. "Well you're not that old. And you're not really interrupting either. We were just sitting around and watching Netflix." He walked over and sat in front of the older male. "So...something wrong?"

Upstairs, Okami was washing up thoroughly, using Takuto's body wash and covering himself with the male's scent. "Hopefully this will cover up the smell of sex," he mumbled, scrubbing hard before grabbing Takuto's mom's shampoo and starting on his hair.

He sighed in relief. He could smell Takuto on him still, but at least now there was a good excuse for it. Grabbing a red bath towel (Takuto's), he wrapped it around his waist, grabbing a smaller one (also Takuto's), and rubbing it roughly over his head as he walked down the stairs. "Is that Kakeru?" He called, walking into the living room.

He had a smile on his face when Takuto had reassured him that he wasn't unwelcome, but the smile seemed to fade when he saw his little brother come down the stairs in only a towel.

Good God what a sight...he wanted so badly to just reach out and touch his smooth skin...

Kakeru mentally shook himself from his thoughts and looked over to the bag he had brought for him. "Here...sorry it took so long, traffic sucks."

Okami almost had a heart attack, running over to his brother in worry. "K-kakeru! Are you okay? What happened?" He cried, noticing Takuto motion going up the stairs. He nodded once before focusing all his attention on his brother. "Answer me! Are you okay?"

He blinked a couple times with widened eyes as he stared at Okami- "I-I'm fine," he assured him, holding his brother still to calm him down. "Nothing happened..."

He let him calm down a bit until he left a soft kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry about me," he murmured against the skin.

He smacked his brother across the back of the head angrily. "Don't worry my ass! You come in here looking like you've been robbed within an inch of your life, and you expect me not to worry!"

Reigning in his anger, he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Good lord, you're so dense," he mumbled.

He flinched and chuckled as he was smacked. "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to...maybe I should have called..." He looked down at his messed up attire, he tried to fix himself up as best he could. "I...didn't think it was such a big deal..."

A small smile flickered across his lips at his brother's insecurity and he wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Don't you know by know how much I love you by now?" He mumbled, kissing the pale cheek.

He held him back without much thought and rested himself on his shoulder, Okami's head pressed close to him. His body was warm and his breath was steady. "I love you too, Okami..." he mumbled. "I'm sorry...if I've shown you otherwise…"

He pulled back, kissing the male deeply as he poured all of his hurt, anger, sadness and love into it. A tear slid down his cheek and he moaned softly, kissing the older male harder as he was overwhelmed by his feelings.

"I love you," he mumbled between kisses, pressing his small body against the others.

His body began to shake, shudder so much that he couldn't help moaning into the kiss. Of course, only Okami could do this to him...he knew that he was the only one who can kiss him and leave him thirst for more. A hand reached up and pressed at the back of his head as he tilted his head and held his body close to his.

He groaned loudly and pulled back, kissing up and down the male's neck as he pulled him up and pushed him towards the stairs. He pulled him up, both men stumbling as the heat of the kiss began to build, before Okami pulled away, breathing heavily. "C'mon," he panted, pulling him to Takuto's room and opening the door.

Takuto looked up, handful of popcorn halfway to his mouth.

"Get out," Okami demanded.

He was so lost in his brother's heated kisses, that he didn't even realize how far up they've gotten and all the way to the poor kid's bedroom. He didn't care much though...all that matter was sexy little Okami was right here in front of him clad only in a towel...

Without thinking his tail crawled up Okami's leg and under his towel, touching his ass and thighs...

Okami shuddered, eyes glazing over as his brother touched him before snapping into focus. "I said get out, Takuto!"

The red haired neko frowned, put out. "You can't kick me out! This is my room! At least let me watch!"

"I'll let you watch every fucking time if you move off the damn bed!" He growled, shoving the male away.

Takuto immediately perked up, sitting down on the chair in front of his computer.

Kakeru licked his lips as his tail found its way into the other's still wet hole. It squirmed slowly inside of him as he spoke to his friend. He was already unbuttoning the rest of the way of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He still had his tie and he worked on that next-

Omaki whined and pulled off his towel, leaning down to kiss the male deeply as his hands tugged sharply on slightly long hair. "Fuck," he mumbled, pressing back against the wiggling tail inside him. He vaguely heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone from the area where Takuto was but choosing to ignore it.

It was a whine that pretty much did it for him. He was so turned on by the younger male that he didn't even hesitate to grab his ass fully and kiss back even deeper, almost breathlessly. Spreading him wide, his tail had more access and began a slow rhythm inside the neko.

"I will, little brother," Kakeru promised. His ears twitched slightly as he then caught eye with Okami's little friend...enjoying the show…

Takuto licked his suddenly dry lips as he watched his best friend come undone beneath his brother's hands. Damn if it wasn't the hottest thing he had ever seen. His body jerked when darkened yellow eyes met his and he waved awkwardly.

Okami moaned and pulled his brother into a deeper kiss, licking and sucking the full bottom lip as his inner walls clenched around the man's tail.

He picked up his little minx and laid him on the bed, looming over him. His tail squirming uncomfortably inside of Okami, until it finally came free and wrapped itself around his length instead. He busied himself with unzipping his pants as he continued to kiss him. When his cock finally sprung out, he sighed and broke the intense kiss. His cock was already so hard...it felt close to bursting. He honestly could care less if the whole world was watching, he was going to fuck the living hell out of his cute little brother and have him scream so loud that Takuto's neighbors are probably going to complain

Takuto thanked god that his parents weren't going to be home for a few days. Okami was loud during sex. But he couldn't deny it was sexy as fuck. Shuddering, he wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock, licking his lips as he settled back to watch the show.

Okami shuddered when the rough tail wrapped around his cock, arching into the touch with a loud cry. "K-kakeru! F-fuck me please," he panted, reaching up pleadingly.

Kakeru's throat went dry when he saw what a lusty mess Okami was. How did he get so excited so quickly? While he thought, his tail wrapped even tighter until it finally let go, Kakeru hiking Okami's legs up over his shoulders. He leaned down to give him a harsh bite, fangs digging into him to distract him from the cock slowly pushing into his ass-

He could hear a sharp intake of breath behind him, but ignored it, too lost in Okami's pleased moans.

Okami shuddered, crying out as he was finally filled. "O-oh fu-aah!" His hands reached up, wrapping tightly around the other's wrists as he back arched completely off the bed. He could feel the teeth digging into his neck but it only seemed to ass to the pleasure he was feeling. His hole clenched tightly around his brother's cock and he moaned in his ear. "F-fuck! Kakeru!"

Takuto hissed, his hand pumping up and down as he watched the brothers on his bed. It was hot.

His teeth left his skin and he licked a long slow line up along his neck, reaching to his lips to kiss him again. His cock filled him and pushed inside, stretching him fully.

"Okami... scream for me baby...wanna hear you..." he breathed, his thrusting going harder- rocking the bed hard into the wall.

Okami groaned loudly as his spine arched off the bed. His brother was fucking him hard and fast and he could barely hold in his cries. Not that he was trying all that hard. Wrapping his slim legs around the male's waist, he began to rise and drop down forcefully in time with his brother's thrusts, opening up a new door of pleasure that had him crying out to the heavens. "K-ka-AH-keru! Aah! Nn! H-harder! P-please!"

Takuto was stroking his cock harshly as he watched the pair on the bed with heated eyes. This was better than any porn he had ever watched and it had him groaning loudly as his eyes took in every thurst, every kiss, and every drop of sweat that slid across their bodies. He was gonna explode.

Okami looked over with glazed green eyes, watching Takuto even as Kakeru was rocking his body harshly. He stared and the glanced up pleadingly.

"B-big brother...Ta-takuto..." he whispered. "P-please...I-in my mouth...want..." He was definitely afraid of the answer, but nothing ventured, nothing gained.

As his cock kept driving into his little brother, he then heard a little whiny plea coming from him. A request...

And he just couldn't say no to such a lewd face. Flushed, teary eyed. He just looked so fucking cute. He smirked and let his cock pull out with a wet shlick. Turning Okami's body so that his head was dangling off the edge of the bed. Kakeru readjusted himself and only made a sly little smile with glowing yellow eyes as he caught azure looking into his. He licked his lips, contact locked, and forced his cock back into his brother. Shuddering slightly, he looked onto Takuto and ordered for him to get over here.

"Now."

His voice was far from that calm, collected voice of business. Now his voice was husky and low...deeper...almost like sex itself.

Takuto almost choked on the spit in his mouth- was he really given permission? He looked around comically and pointed at himself to make sure. His cock twitching and dribbling pre. Kakeru nodded.

Takuto scrambled to his feet and came up over Okami, his balls and straining dick right over Okami's face…"Stick it in his mouth." Takuto wasn't asked twice-

Okami growled softly and opened his mouth wide, flicking his tongue over the straining cock before sucking it into his mouth with one, lewd slurp. He groaned as the familiar taste of his best friend washed over his tongue and took it deeper, swallowing repeatedly so that he wouldn't choke on the pre-cum dripping from his cock. He almost bit down in shock when his brother started to thrust again, but that only added to the swirl of sensation he was feeling.

Takuto groaned loudly as his head tilted back, thrusting forward hard and knowing that the small male would open for him. However, his mouth was more insistent than usual. Sucking harder, flicking his tongue against the tip, and pressing against the underside, biting gently...he never wanted it to end. "H-holy fuck!" He cried, body going rigid as the small neko took him all the way into his throat and swallowed hard, constricting his muscles. "O-okami..."

Okami groaned back and pulled away, twisting his body with ease that only a feline could pull off. Now he was on his hands and knees, able to press back against his brother and forward to take Takuto's cock.

At the sight of his sweet sibling's lips wrapped tightly around his childhood friend's throbbing cock, made him pound into his small body all that more harder. Kakeru didn't hold back the growl that formed low in his throat- his cock was swelling some more by the way his ass gripped him and the sight of him sucking Takuto off didn't help much either.

As Okami then changed positions, he went about picking of his legs up to drive his dick harder home- Takuto having a great time filling Okami's mouth again and again, fucking it as if it was his asshole.

"Mmn fuck, man-" Takuto hissed, shivering and purring. His tail twitching as well- Kakeru laughed breathlessly at how loud Takuto was himself- how interesting that was...

He leaned over Okami's back and tilted his chin back, hand traveling down his throat where Takuto was lodged in and along his chest and onto pert, pink nipples. "Heard this was one of your hot spots..."

Okami pulled away with a loud cry as firm fingers ran over his nipples. He couldn't stop himself from lowering his upper body to the bed, holding his ass high as his brother pounded him. His body was rocked with constant shudders he couldn't control, and tears of pleasure were leaking out of his eyes and down his flushed cheeks. "AAH! Aah! B-big bro-other! N-not there!" He yelled out, burying his face in the sheets as his hips pressed back hard without his consent, fucking himself on the male's thick cock with a small scream.

Takuto licked his lips, kicking his pants off and tugging his shirt over his head. It was too fucking hot. Grabbing his desk chair, he brought it to the edge of the bed where Okami's face was buried and sat in it. Scooting forward, he grabbed the head of dark hair and pulled harshly until a tear soaked face looked up at him. "You weren't done," he whispered softly, pressing the head of his cock against the small mouth and watching greedily as it disappeared inside.

Kakeru groaned as Okami lost more of his control, buring his big brother's cock deeper into him and smacking his ass back against it.

His asscheeks red from his impacts, it didn't change how fucking hot it was to have him fuck himself like that. He noticed his mouth slurp off of Takuto when he ran his touch along his nipples, but didnts pay it much attention.

That's some time when Takuto had grabbed a fistful of Okami's hair and lead him back to sucking on his length again as Kakeru pounded into him...

Takuto had let go after a while and just sat back to enjoy the hot little mouth- this was all until an evil idea popped into his head. He grabbed Okami's hair again and gave a light kiss on his swollen bottom lip.

"Hold that thought-" he grinned, rummaging under his bed for his old camcorder-

Checking for film, he went ahead and began recording Okami as his face became an even darker red-

"Smile, sweetheart," he teased, wagging his cock in front of the neko's lips. Right before Okami could complain, Kakeru took Okami's head and pushed it back onto Takuto's cock- making him suck and slurp loudly as Kakeru pushed his fat cock into him...

"Psst, look up at the camera, Okami-"

Okami groaned loudly, shutting his eyes even as his mouth moved quicker on the swollen cock. It felt so dirty to be filmed like this, but he couldn't stop a thrill of lust that rocked his core as he bobbed his head up and down.

Takuto grunted in surprise as the small throat clutched tighter around his cock, only to grin wickedly a moment later. "You love this don't you Okami?" He purred, tangling his fingers into the dark hair. "You're such a dirty little slut. Sucking my dick while your brother fucks you. And being filmed? Naughty, naughty kitten."

Okami moaned loudly, his darkened eyes rolling into the back of his head as the dirty words went straight to his erection. His hand reached back, grabbing one of Kakeru's hands and wrapping it around his cock with a small whimper of need. He wanted to cum so fucking badly...

Kakeru grinned slyly at the way the other neko teased Okami. And when Okami had Kakeru wrap his hand around his arousal, slender fingers did just that. Pumping him firmly and painfully slow compared to the cock drilling into him, he licked the back of Okami's ear.

"Go on...tell the camera how much you love this..." he whispered darkly, hand gradually gaining speed along with his own thrusts. Takuto, all to eager to hear it, zoomed the camera onto Okami's flushed, tear-stained face.

"Go ahead buddy," Takuto murmured, pulling his cock out of his mouth and smearing the pre all along his lower lip- "Tell me how much you love having your -big- brother so far up your ass-" he cooed.

Kakeru had raised his leg higher with the hand that was stroking Okami, and slapped his balls deeper into him. His cock wagging happily in time with the erratic thrusts. And of course, being a cute little tease, Takuto raised his tail and played with his whore friend's nipples.

Okami shuddered violently, arching into the touch as he stared into the camera. He was trying to talk but he couldn't. His brother was forcing small cries and whimpers from his throat and he could barely form a straight thought, let alone a sentance. His tounge flicked out, running across his bottom lip and the weeping head of his friends cock as he pushed back against Kakeru. He was slowly losing his mind.

Takuto grinned, flicking the tip of his tail faster against Okami's nipples and loving the loud cry that was forced from his lips. "Cmon, little slut," he cooed, forcefully pulling on his hair until he was looking directly at the camera once more. "Tell us how much you love getting pounded by your bother from behind and your best friend in the front."

Okami shuddered, staring into the lens with blazing green eyes and licking his lips. He knew how he must look. Flushed face. Tear stained cheeks. Drool sliding down his cheek. Cum spread across his lips. He probably looked like a real whore. And yet he couldn't stop himself. "i-I love it," he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as Kakeru thrust harder. "I-I love it when m-my bro-aah!-other fucks me! S-so hard a-and deep! I-I love it w-when Ta-akuto fucks my mouth! S'good! P-please! Give me more! M-make me cum!"

"You heard him," Kakeru breathed, forcing his cock deeper still into the small willing body. "Fuck his throat silly and cum deep into his stomach- its what the whore wants...its what the whore's gonna get..."

Takuto looked up at Kakeru and licked his lips again. Glancing back down at his best friend, he forced his mouth back onto his dribbling cock and really started to fuck it in time with Kakeru's thrusts.

When Okami's brother pushed, Takuto pulled and vice versa. Okami practically looked like a cheap whore they picked out from the alley by how sweaty and flushed he is from the sex- his moans and cries sounded and his wagging cock was already weeping and at his peak.

"Looks like my baby brother wants to cum..." Kakeru purred in his ear.

Okami's body was in overdrive, pushing and pulling, sucking and licking, moaning and whining. He almost couldn't handle all the pleasure his body was receiving. However when his brother spoke, he nodded frantically, emerald eyes rolling in his head.

Takuto hissed, shoving his cock deeper into his throat and grinding harshly. "Fuck yes. You're a good little cock sucker aren't you?" He purred, reaching down to tweak the small nubs on his chest and enjoying the hard shudder and lewd moan that was forced from his body. "Do you want my cum on your pretty face, Okami?"

The small neko nodded once again and he glanced up into darkened yellow eyes. "Why don't you ask your big brother?" He said, pulling his throbbing cock from the sucking hole.

Okami mewled heatedly, glancing over his shoulder. "P-please! I-I want it on m-my face!" He moaned, licking his lips.

Kakeru tilted his head to the side and began long dicking him, his balls slamming hard against his ass as his cock tears through the heated hole.

"How bout you have more than just his cum," Kakeru mused, an idea creeping into his mind. "You'll get all that you deserve."

With that, he turned Okami's small body around, flipping him onto his back. Hiking his legs up on his shoulders and having them pressed against big brother's tight chest, muscles flexing as he began to drive his cock down into his hungry ass.

In this position, Okami was on his back, ass up in the air, faced under Takuto's groin and was easily able to see his brother forcing his throbbing member into his ring- Okami's own cock, shaking in front of his face.

In this position...

"This way you can have all the cum on your innocent face, Okami.." Kakeru groaned, barely able to hold back his orgasm by the sight alone of the sweet little bitch in such a position.

Okami squealed, placing his hands on his brothers chest in an attempt to push him away and to stop the insistent thrusts. "A-aah! B-ig brother no! Nn! I-its d-AAH-d-dirty!" He cried, covering his face as fresh tears of pleasure ran down his face.

"Dirty?" Takuto mocked, stroking his throbbing cock as he focused the camera on Okami's sweet, clutching hole. "Oh no, baby, you don't get to complain now. You've been dirty this whole time. Its too late to stop now."

Grabbing one of the male's sweaty hands, he wrapped it around his cock with a loud hiss, forcefully making the small neko jerk him off as he approched the edge. "F-fuck! Cumming!" He moaned loudly, shooting his hot seed across the male's face, chest and stomach, making sure to kep the camera steady by sheer force of will.

Okami wailed, his body arching into a perfect cresent shape as. He came seconds later, his seed splattering across his face and upper chest as shudders overran his body. "A-AAAH! K-KAKERU! TAKUTO!"

Seeing the smaller neko's face covered in hot cum finally did it for Kakeru-

After pushing his cock harder and faster for the last few moments, wrenching every little sticky drop of cum onto Okami's face, he pulled his cock out. He kept his brother there in the same position, his hand behind the knee to push him further as Kakeru stroked his fat cock in front of his brother's face.

"Its not...mmn...b-bad to be a dirty little whore..." he panted, some sweat stinging one of his smoky gold eyes. "I mean...look how happy you mnnake... big brothe-Ah-hh!" He gasped, cum spilling from his cock slit like a broken faucet- Kakeru shuddered as he finally reached his completion. Halfway through cumming, he pushed his leaking cock back into Okami, filling his hole with the remaining slime.

Kakeru kept slowly and smoothly rolling his hips to keep basking in the afterglow.

Takuto kept the camera rolling on the squealchy hole still sucking eagerly on Kakeru's cock...

"I think we've just got an Oscar guys," Takuto gave a goofy grin as Okami continued to lick and suckle the dripping length. "And iiiiits alllll thanks to Okami- le town slut."

The camera was zoomed on his face, lense pressed close. It was close enough so when he gathered a mouth wad of cum, he spat at the lense and covered it with white.

"Aww fuck- Okami-" Takuto pouted, mocking hurt as he wiped desperately at the lense. "Not cool..."

Kakeru only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the very end of this story! Leave comments and kudos. Tell me what you guys think. I'd greatly appreciate it. 
> 
> ALSO: There might be a story using just Okami and Takuto, back before Kakeru was even thought of. Maybe. I have to think out a storyline first :P


End file.
